


Asthma Attack

by emilya18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bonding, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Family, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter & Wanda friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Training, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya18/pseuds/emilya18
Summary: With a week-long break after exams, Peter is invited to the Avengers facility in Upstate New York to train and familiarize himself with the Avengers. Over the week, he forms a sibling-type bond with the second youngest Avenger: The Scarlet Witch.[[Tony & Steve made up after CACW and everyone is living in the new facility]]





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!! Title is from/the song is Asthma Attack by Noah Adams!! I highly highly recommend listening to the song before reading (as soon as I heard it I was like !!!! PETER !! and had to write this fic). This is my first Marvel fic every but I have been in the fandom since the Iron Man movies were released. Sorry for any mistakes / OOC-ness, I tried !! I hope you ENJOY  
> [This fic is probably going to be around 5 chapters, and once school starts up again I may be slow to update but I'll try my best!!]

_If living was an equivalent to breathing, I’d be having an endless asthma attack. It’s hard to hide your identity from those around you. When you live a double life, and another double life on top of that (triple life? quadruple?), it restrains you from discovering fulfillment and exploring a path of great trust. Nobody to confide in, you’re an alien in your own body. A thief withholding the stolen truth. A melancholy apparition of what you needed and what you wanted. It’s a plague of terrible isolation._

_No one could understand what it’s like to be Peter Parker_ and _Spider-Man._

Peter stared at the words he’d written, black ink bleeding into the swirly blues of his margined doodles. Dark thoughts haunted his subconscious but he’d never granted the misery a voice before. Anxious, he flipped the rough pages of his journal to a blank space and began to actually study for his upcoming Chemistry exam.

He tried to focus on the equilibrium equations but his mind was all too focused on his makeshift journal entry. Peter did hate being unable to share his identity with those around him, but he knew it was for the greater good. The only person he could talk to about these kinds of things was his notebook. Flowing words and detailed diary accounts came as naturally to him as science. Peter was a gifted student when it came to all aspects of education. He loved the arts just as he did complex academic subjects.

In fact, Band was his favourite elective up until he dropped it to have more time to live his double life. Something about creative expression through instruments was so enticing and delectable to the young boy. He subconsciously eyed his ukulele in the corner of his room.

The small, wooden object was collecting dust over there, having barely been touched since the spider bite occasion. He was tempted, at that moment, to pick it up… pluck a few strings—

_No,_ Peter thought, with a thorough shake to his head. He needed to focus on his studies. He needed his exam to be a breeze, so he’d have enough energy to be Spider-Man after school. A physically and emotionally draining test was the last thing he wanted.

A few minutes into the study session, his phone began to buzz from its location on his bed. He wanted to ignore it, he really did, but procrastination and distraction were ingrained in every teenager’s bones. Peter shot a web at the device and brought it into his hand, frowning at the caller ID.

He answered the call, palms beginning to sweat. “Mr-Mr. Stark? What’s going on, is it another mission already? I’m—“

“Kid, hold your breath. There is no new mission. Just… standard operating procedure.” Tony Stark responded on the other end of the line.

“How so?” Peter inquired, eyes briefly flashing to the watch on his wrist. 11:35pm. This was too late for standard operating procedure, at least from Peter’s point of view. Not to mention the last time Peter had seen Tony, he dropped him off at his apartment abruptly and without so much as a thank-you. He hadn’t expected this, at all. Perhaps, neither did Tony.

“You must’ve learned about the Sokovia Accords, I _hope_ you learned about them,” Tony began, causing Peter to nod despite the futility. “They went under, and we’re technically free agents, but you were in Berlin. You were apart of the fight. That makes you apart of the team.”

Peter’s breathing hitched. Voice nearly inaudible, he said, “I’m... I’m an Avenger?”

“We’ll get there, one day. If you’re game.” Tony said. Peter could sense the hesitation in his tone. “You need training, lots of it. And you’re young, so there’s really no rush. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“I’d be honoured, Mr. Stark.” Peter sputtered, shocked at the offer alone. “When do I start?”

“We were hoping to snag you from your unreasonably attractive aunt sometime soon, whenever you have a break from school, I suppose.”

Peter’s eyes widened immensely. “I-I have an exam tomorrow and then a week-long break before next semester—“

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up from school.”

“Mr. Stark, wait — what about May?” Peter interrupted, not giving the genius billionaire a chance to hang up the call. “It’s hard enough to convince her to let me spend the night at my friend’s place, there’s no way she’ll agree to this!”

A pause. Peter could almost hear the smile from Tony’s voice as he replied, “I’ll convince her.”

At that, the line clicked dead and suddenly Peter was overwhelmed with a whole new kind of stress. He was excited — who wouldn’t be? — but he wanted nothing more than to impress Mr. Stark and the Avengers. Oh, God, the Avengers — they’d be there too. All of them, probably. Well, most of them. His mouth felt dry and his already sweaty hands shook. The people who were going to be at the facility were going to be experienced and powerful and highly skilled, no matter who they were. Peter was just some kid.

Then again, they all must’ve started somewhere.

Deciding to leave the Aunt May situation with Mr. Stark, Peter figured it was best to get packing now, as he wouldn’t have time in the morning. His biggest duffle bag was in his closet, so he grabbed that and began shoving random T-shirts and jeans inside. 

He left his bedroom to grab his toiletries from the washroom and ran into his aunt, who looked alarmed and held her cell phone in her hand. She grabbed Peter’s shoulders as he stumbled over his own feet. “Whoa, whoa there, kiddo. How’s studying going?”

Peter nodded, scratching the back of his neck and trying to make his forced smile believable. “I’m going to ace it, probably—“

“You better, considering your week-long training getaway with Tony Stark,” May replied, waving her phone to imply she’d had a phone call from Mr. Stark, as well. Peter froze at her words, however.

“The-the training?” Peter stuttered, feeling violated and let-down. Stark _promised_ he would never, ever, tell Aunt May about his being Spider-Man. She was going to _kill_ him.

“That’s what it is, right?” Mary folded her arms and leaned against the wall to her right. “He promoted you to a higher clearance internship at his new facility, and you have to train for the position.”

Pure relief washed over his entire body, muscles relaxing at the believable lie. It wasn’t even a lie, not really. “Yes! Yes, yes, that’s exactly it. I can’t wait.”

Aunt May gave Peter a small, all-knowing smile. She reached out and cupped his cheek into her palm, her thumb rubbing tender strokes into his skin. “I’m so proud of you, Peter. I know your parents are, too. And Uncle Ben.”

The journal entry Peter had written earlier suddenly flashed in his mind. Stolen Truth. Double life. Would his parents be proud of him? If they were still alive, he wouldn’t tell them about his secret identity, either. Everyone accepted him the first time but who’s to say they would again? Especially since his masked persona was accompanied by a veil of danger and the eternal possibility of death. 

He was saving people, though, in the long run. He was bringing justice to the population. With great power came great responsibility; hopefully, he was living up to those words his uncle had uttered moments before his passing. 

“Thanks, May,” Peter said, voice taut and fragile. He took her hand in his and let out a breath. “I should get packing, I think. So I can focus on Chem in the morning.”

“Good plan,” May said, adjusting her thin-framed glasses. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

Peter grabbed his things from the bathroom as she went back into the living room. He triple-checked he had all his essentials and his medication before returning to his own bedroom.

He put the duffle bag on his desk chair and was about to zip it up when his eyes flitted towards his ukulele. The Avengers weren’t going to make him train nonstop all day every day; that would be unethical and damn near abuse. He’d have free time, surely. And no classes to worry about…

In a last minute, hasty decision, Peter grabbed the instrument and put it in the bag with the rest of his belongings. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives at the New Avengers Facility.

The exam was a lot easier than Peter had anticipated, as he was finished around 9:30am. Luckily, his early completion meant there were little to no students outside when he left the building. Immediately, an expensive, sleek, state-of-the-art car caught his attention. It could only belong to one person.

Peter hurriedly made his way down the front steps of the high school entrance, backpack and duffle bag weighing him down. The passenger door somehow automatically opened, allowing Peter to hop in. For a moment there, he was surprised Mr. Stark hadn’t made him sit in the back.

“How’d the exam go?” Stark asked, dark glasses preventing Peter from properly reading his expression. It was odd, and considerably nerve-wracking, to be in a car with Iron Man. It’s like he permanently wore his mask even when he wasn’t.

“I mean, I think I did pretty well. Chemistry’s always been easy for me… so, yeah.” Peter trailed off. He rubbed his clammy hands together and then sat on them to calm his jittery movements.

“Good, that’s one less thing to stress about for you then,” Tony stated, giving Peter a quick glance before focusing on the road. “Get comfortable, this ride’s gonna be an hour or two.” 

At that moment, the lingering exhaustion set in on Peter’s mind. He’d stayed up until 2am studying, and had woken up at 5:30am to do some early morning preparations and revision. Sure, being Spider-Man came with some perks, such as extended vitality, but there was some sort of factor about being a high school student that just drained Peter, mentally. 

Figuring Tony wasn’t one for conversation whilst driving, Peter plugged in his headphones and played some lo-fi playlists. He tried to stare out the tinted window, but his heightened senses made him subconsciously focus on the cars in the freeway; all the minuscule abnormalities on them stood out, such as tiny scratches or flecks of dirt. The hypersensitivity of it all was starting to give him a headache, so he closed his eyes and leaned back into the soft, cushioned leather seat.

Before he realized it, Peter had fallen asleep.

** ———  **

“Peter. Pete. Spidey-Man. Peter. _Underoos!_ ”

Peter jolted awake, eyes wide and adrenaline immediately coursing through his veins at the sight of his unfamiliar location. There was something holding him back — oh, a seatbelt. He turned frantically and saw Tony Stark, and the memories came flooding back, his post-sleep daze wearing off. “Mr. Stark! Hey, sorry, I, uh — dozed off.”

Tony snorted. “More like you _passed out_. You slept the whole drive.”

“Huh?”

“We’re _here._ Look.”

Rubbing his tired eyes, Peter glanced outside, seeing nothing but dense, green forests and a bright sun in the blue sky. It was different scenery from Queens, that much was given, but he wasn’t sure where _here_ was.

Without warning, the tree line broke open and the Avengers Facility came into view. The property was enclosed by nature and hidden from the world, but the building was still enormous. It was modern, all grey and windows. A quinjet was taking off from the roof as they pulled up to the main entrance, parking between cars similar in model and price to Tony’s. Peter was truly at a loss for words.

“This is — wow, it’s so big!” Peter said, gaping at all the employees bustling about outside. He couldn’t imagine what inside looked like.

“Big _and_ ethical, sustainable, technologically-advanced…” Mr. Stark trailed off, turning off the engine. He was always one to toot his own horn. “In short, it’s basically like an apartment building for all the Avengers.”

“You guys all live together?” Peter asked, incredulous at the thought. He’d seen them in Berlin, he’d been in the midst of the fight. Simply put, they didn’t seem to act as roommates should.   
  
They exited the vehicle and Tony motioned for someone to grab Peter’s bags from the car. The person did so without a word and went inside, seeming to know exactly what to do with them besides not being given a word of instruction. Tony said, “Not everyone is here all the time. Barton and Lang have families, and a lot of us go on missions or do recon.”

Tony gestured to go inside the facility, so Peter did willingly, excited to see just how advanced and busy it was indoors. The ground floor seemed to be for all the additional workers and non-Avengers. Tony led Peter up a giant staircase to the second floor that was very open and looked down on the first. After another flight of stairs, they got to the third floor, which Tony referred to as the “war zone.” The name alone made Peter’s anxiety sky-rocket.

The floor was devoid of life, but it held a nice kitchen, some dining tables, a living room complete with comfy furniture and a TV. To the left, there was a long hallway with multiple doors on each side. Peter inferred that those were the apartments. The bedrooms, really.

Tony must’ve noticed him gawking down the hall. “You’re staying down there. Third door on the left. You can go ahead and make yourself at home. I’ll have FRIDAY call you out for lunch.”

“Th-thank you so much, Mr. Stark,” Peter said earnestly. “This is a really great opportunity for me, I’m really honoured.”

“Yeah, for sure, kid,” Stark said, with a dismissive tone. It was expected, he didn’t really like broadcasting emotions. “Training starts after lunch. I’ll see you then.”

And just like that, Peter was alone in the ginormous compound. He figured it would be best to familiarize himself with his room, so he got to the door — third on the left — and entered.

The walls were a pale grey, and the bed, desk, dresser, closet, and shelves were all completely white. Peter felt an intense pressure to keep them spotless and clean. As well, there was an open door to the left that led to his own bathroom.

His two bags were on the bed — the duffle and his school backpack. He tossed the backpack to the floor as the only things inside were notes, snacks, and a spare binder. The duffle bag was definitely overpacked, threatening to burst at any moment. Peter unzipped the luggage and began messily piling his clothes into the dresser drawers. He propped the ukulele in the corner by the bed and brought his toiletries into the bathroom.

The unpacking really only took a few minutes, and soon enough, Peter was left to his own devices. He was truly curious about the rest of the facility; he’d only barely seen three floors of the main compound. There were several more sections of the place he had yet to seen and, honestly, he was tempted to explore. Peter knew that running off and going missing his first few minutes at the place would be incredibly immature of him, so he sat on his bed and stared at the wall.

Peter glanced around his barren room until his eyes fell on his ukulele. 

It was a standard ukulele, given to him by his parents when he was a young boy. Ironically, it was hand-painted with blue and red swirls and designs, accenting the instrument beautifully.

He picked it up and sat on the carpeted floor, crossing his legs and resting the object gingerly on his knees. Peter placed his fingers on the strings to play a G note, and began to strum —

“Peter Parker, you are requested for lunch.” A distinctly female voice rang out, shocking the young boy immensely. Peter peered at the walls and ceiling of the room and came up empty-handed in regards to finding a source to the voice. Maybe the voice (an AI?) was part of the technologically advanced aspect of the facility. He hopped to his feet, still a bit shocked, and made his way back towards the kitchen. He left the instrument on the floor.

Upon leaving his bedroom, Peter stopped dead in his tracks.

Most, but not all, of the Avengers were in the kitchen, casually chatting and moving amongst each other to make sandwiches. Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, The Vision — but no Iron Man. Peter hadn’t formally met any of them before. The last time he’d seen these guys, he’d been fighting over half of them. 

Peter couldn’t help but let out a small, “Oh my God.”

Instantly, all eyes fell on him.

His throat began to close, his heart raise rose and he felt dizzy. They knew who he was, right? Surely Tony had let them know he was coming to the facility. 

“Peter, right?” Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, said, breaking the awkward silence engulfing the room. Peter nodded stiffly, scared his voice would crack if he spoke. She turned to the other people in the room with an unreadable smirk on her face. “Guys, this is Peter Parker. You may remember him as Spider-Man.”

“Oh, the kid Tony adopted?” Hawkeye said, earning a few snickers and whack to his arm from Nat.

“Spider-Man.” Captain America said, as Peter tentatively approached the group of highly trained and skilled adults before him. The sandwich ingredients looked really fresh up close and his cheeks turned pink as his stomach growled. Cap continued, “It’s nice to meet you, Peter. We’re on the same side now, so, no hard feelings right?”

“I don’t want any of you guys on my bad side, s’just following orders from Mr. Stark..” Peter replied, awkwardly, anxiously. He was all too self-aware and conscious of his nervousness around the Avengers. Being in his suit and having his identity masked gave him confidence in Berlin. Now, he stood there, exposed and vulnerable. Uncomfortable. Unsure. 

“Well,” Falcon said, offering Peter a pre-made sandwich on a glass plate. “I wouldn’t normally admit it to anyone, but you took me and Bucky down pretty quickly. You’re young but you’ll be a great asset to the team.”

“Once he gets more training, of course.” Vision supplied. From what Peter could tell, he wasn’t exactly human and didn’t come to the kitchen with an intent to eat, as he didn’t need to. 

“Speaking of, you start training with me right after lunch,” Natasha said, plastering a grin on her cheeks. Something about the smile made Peter feel uneasy. He chose to busy himself with eating the sandwich Falcon had given him. 

“He looks scared, Nat,” Hawkeye said teasingly. “Better go easy on him.”

She winked. “We’ll see.”

Peter gulped.

“Don’t freak him out,” Cap mused. He turned towards the young new recruit. Peter couldn’t help but think of all the inspirational Captain America videos he’d been shown in school. “Peter, this training is going to be really beneficial to you. You’re powerful, unique, young. You’ve got heart. I can’t wait to unlock your hidden potential.”

The words took a second to sink in. Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m training with you, too?”

“Yes. You’ll be having training sessions with each of us. Well, each of us, except for Wanda.” Vision explained, matter-of-factly.

“She’s not much older than you, Peter, and still has a lot of training to go through herself,” Cap added. “You’ll more than likely train alongside her a few times this week.”

Wanda. Peter tried to put a face to the name. There had been a girl on Captain America’s side during the fight in Berlin — the one with the strange, glowing red energy powers. People online (and the press) had called her The Scarlet Witch. From Peter’s perspective, her powers alone could qualify her to be the most powerful superhero of their time. Hopefully, she wouldn’t totally outshine him during training. Impressing Mr. Stark was the top priority. 

While lost in his thoughts, Peter managed to finish his lunch with the Avengers. They chatted amongst themselves, including Peter in conversation when he’d been quiet for a period of time. First days were always rough for new people. Peter just hoped he’d be comfortable around everyone before the week was up.

After some period of time, Natasha nudged Peter’s shoulder. “If you wanna head back to your room and get changed for training, you can do that and I’ll get set up in the workroom.”

“Yeah — yeah, for sure!” Peter replied, trying his best to muster excitement in his tone. Truthfully, he was excited to train as a potential Avenger, but it was bound to be stressful and nerve-wracking. He didn’t want The Black Widow to see him as a small, fearful child. 

He exited the kitchen area, waving over his shoulder as the Avengers wished him luck in case he didn’t return from training with Nat. Walking down the hall, Peter mentally repeated _third on the right third on the right_ until the words sounded foreign to his own mind. He pushed open the door and paused.

This was _not_ his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's given kudos and comments so far!! xx School starts up again for me tomorrow (aka, Exam/Culminating Hell Season) so I'll be busy but I don't plan on giving up on this story at ALL. 20mineteen, guys. There's gold is them hills.
> 
> I have up to chapter 5 planned out, but instead of ending it there, I may ask for requests or prompts from you guys to keep the story rolling!! Be prepared for that, just in case ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is not beta'd


End file.
